Los Dos Ernestos
by DecaTilde
Summary: In a Coco fanfic that takes place in an alternate universe in the early 1930s, a young member of the Rivera family and his father pay their respects to a dearly-departed friend, but make a trip in an unexpected way.
1. Adiós, Amigo

_Los Dos Ernestos_

a _Coco_ AU fanfic

by DecaTilde

* * *

Prólogo - Adiós, Amigo

* * *

It all began in mid 1921, when beginning musician Héctor Rivera had packed up his songs after traveling on the road with his childhood friend, Ernesto de la Cruz. He was feeling homesick.

"You want to give up now," Ernesto began as Héctor closed his suitcase, "when we are this close to reaching our dream?"

"This was _your_ dream," Héctor replied as he was heading toward the door. "You'll manage."

"I can't do this without your songs, Héctor!" Ernesto begged.

"I'm going home, Ernesto," Héctor replied again, pulling away from Ernesto. "Hate me if you want, but my mind is made up."

Ernesto felt a bit angry, but he controlled himself then.

"Oh, I could never hate you," he said, getting Héctor's attention. "If you must go, then I'm... I'm sending you off with a toast." He then poured drinks into two shot glasses. "To our friendship. I would move heaven and earth for you, _mi amigo. Salud_!"

The two toasted. While Héctor drank, Ernesto stared coldly as _he_ drank. Little did he know that he made one fatal mistake.

* * *

Later that night, just as Ernesto walked Héctor to the train station, he stumbled and clutched his stomach painfully. Héctor ran to Ernesto, alarmed.

"Ernesto!" he called as Ernesto turned face up. "Are you all right, _mi amigo_?"

"Héctor," he replied, voice breaking. " _Lo... lo siento._ "

"You're sorry?" Héctor repeated in English. " _¿Por qué?_ "

"I cannot say," Ernesto answered, breathing heavily. " _Adiós, amigo_."

And with these last two words, Ernesto went lifeless.

"Ernesto!" Héctor gasped. Long silence. "ERNESTO!" The shout echoed throughout the city.


	2. Su Nombre es Ernie

Capítulo Uno - Su Nombre es Ernie

* * *

Within that time, just when his wife Imelda was about to give up waiting, Héctor returned to his home in Santa Cecilia. She was overjoyed the moment he stepped inside his house. However, he vowed to give up on playing music, and instead focused on taking care of his family, including his eldest daughter, Socorro, whom he and Imelda nicknamed "Coco".

Many years had passed since, and Imelda gave birth once again within those years, this time to a young boy. Inspired, Héctor decided to name his newborn son Juan Ernesto Rivera. He was nicknamed "Ernie". As Ernie grew older, he had watched how well his mother was at her hobby, which was making shoes. Coco, who by extension was Ernie's _hermana mayor_ (or "older sister") was also taught to make shoes. Pretty soon, Ernie got into the hobby. Not long after, Héctor followed, wanting to keep his mind off of music.

* * *

Every year, on _Día de los Muertos_ ("Day of the Dead"), Héctor payed his respects to a photo he kept of Ernesto on the Rivera family ofrenda. Ernie would go out and see his father in the ofrenda room and ask, "Papá, who is the man in that photo?"

"Hola, Ernie," Héctor replied. "This is the man whom I named you after. His name was Ernesto de la Cruz. He was... well, my childhood friend."

Ernie sighed. "I wish I could have met him."

Little did they know that every year on that day, they would get a visit; someone would be watching both Héctor and Ernie, even though _they_ wouldn't see that someone.

To that time, nothing was ever mentioned of Héctor's past as a musician.


	3. Un Giro del Destino

_Author's Note:_ _Sorry for not writing any new chapters in the past few months. My father passed away last March, and my mother and I are struggling. But I'll get back to writing._

* * *

Capitulo Dos - Un Giro del Destino

* * *

Later on that one _Dia de los Muertos_ , Héctor secretly got out his guitar and played it for the near-teenaged Coco, softly and tenderly.

"Remember me," he sang, "though I have to say goodbye.

"Remember me. Don't let it make you cry.

"For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart,

"I sing this secret song to you each night we are apart."

Little did Héctor know that Ernie had overheard his father's singing, and he peered through the keyhole of the door. There, he saw his father play the guitar, and was surprised.

"Remember me," Héctor continued singing, "though I have to travel far.

"Remember me," Coco joined him in singing, "each time you hear a sad guitar.

"Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be,

"Until you're in my arms again..."

Ernie was even more surprised to hear Coco sing as well, even as Héctor strummed a few last notes.

"Remember me."

Ernie backed away a bit, not knowing that he knocked over the cabinet, which let loose a plate which fell on the floor and broke. This got Héctor and Coco's attention, and by the time Héctor opened the door, Ernie already left.

* * *

Ernie ran out of the house, while Imelda noticed as she was cobbling another shoe.

"Ernie?" she wondered before Héctor followed him.

"Ernie, where are you going?" Héctor asked him, getting his attention.

The two were unaware that a few marigold petals blew in the wind.

"Papá," Ernie began. "You never told me you were a good singer." This bit of information hit Héctor emotionally in surprise. "Mamá would be so amazed!"

"Ernie!" Héctor shouted as Ernie was about to run back inside. The petals fell to the ground, and both father and son unknowingly stepped on the petals at the same time. Suddenly, they stopped as if something unexpected happened.

"I..." Ernie began, nervously. "I thought I felt some sort of presence just now."

Imelda then opened the door, and she looked around as if nobody was around. "Héctor? Ernie? Huh, that's strange. I was certain they came outside just now."

"But Mamá, we're right here!" Ernie called to her. No response. "¿Mamá?"

"Imelda, can't you hear him?" She didn't respond to Héctor, either.

Ernie approached his mother, and tried to touch her, only to react scared when his hand passed right through her.

Héctor gasped in shock. "No. Imelda?" Héctor also tried to touch her, but his hand, too, passed through her.

"¡Ay, caramba!" Ernie shouted. "Estamos..." He then gulped. "¿Estamos muertos?"

"Héctor? Ernie?" A voice suddenly got their attention.

They saw an elderly skeleton in front of them.

"¿Abuelito?" Héctor asked, surprised. "Is that really you?"

"You're... my great-grandfather?" Ernie pointed.

"I am, mi hijo," the skeleton answered. "And for some strange reason, you two can see me. Why don't you come with me and maybe someone can explain everything?"

"Where are we going, Abuelito?" Héctor asked.

"To the Land of the Dead, of course," the skeleton replied, "where else?"


End file.
